


Going Once, Going Twice

by Vague_Vixen



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adaptation, Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Vixen/pseuds/Vague_Vixen
Summary: A comic adaptation of a scene from Ninja_Librarian's fanfiction of the same name.A Dimes for Ducklings charity bachelor auction doesn't go quite as well as Darkwing had hoped.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Going Once, Going Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninja_Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Once, Going Twice!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337721) by [Ninja_Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian). 



> This is a comic I made based on a scene from Ninja_Librarian's fanfiction by the same name. Only the art is my doing, so all the writing credit truly goes to Ninja!
> 
> Cross posted from my Tumblr, where all the progress can be seen. <3

  
  
  



End file.
